I Must Be Seeing Things
by serpentine17ice
Summary: Ron had just came back from detention. He had wondered if there was any shepherd's pie left. And what does he see? His heart, lying shattered on the floor, broken by the girl he thought loved him. HarryHermione fic. In Ron's sad point of view. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to everyone else.**

**I Must Be Seeing Things **

_Isn't that my girl_

_And is that my best friend_

_Aren't they walking much too close together_

_And it don't look like they're talking about the weather_

Ron was so happy at the moment. Just finishing Snape's horrible detention (scraping the spattered remains of exploded flobberworms), it was a relief to escape the deadening cold of the dungeons and into the warmth of the Entrance Hall. Even the gloomy looking weather outside and the Bloody Baron staring maliciously at him couldn't put his spirits down. He wondered if there was any shepherd's pie left.

Just then, he spotted Harry and Hermione walking together. He grinned, they were probably wondering how he had fared from Snape and were going to see him. He was just about to call out to them, but then suddenly stopped dead.

Somehow, something just _didn't feel right._

He hid behind a pillar, and scrutinized them from his hiding place.

They were walking too closely, talking in unnecessarily hushed whispers even though there were no busybodies leaning towards them to listen.

The Entrance Hall was so empty.

They were holding hands.

And they didn't look like they were talking about the weather.

Ron's heart curdled, shriveled and wept in his chest.

_I must be seeing things I thought I'd never see_

_I must be hearing things when I hear her say to him_

_"I want you, I need you, I love you"_

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

_Why Harry and Hermione? Why Harry and Hermione?_ His brain seemed to be asking frantically.

He must be mistaken.

This couldn't be Harry. Or this couldn't be Hermione. He couldn't decide which.

It wasn't right! Harry was with Ginny, and Hermione was with him! How on earth did those two end up together?

Meanwhile, Hermione was softly murmuring:

'Harry. Oh Harry. I love you.'

_Looking through a tear_

_I can see him kissing her_

_And I feel my poor heart softly breaking_

_I'd do anything if only I was mistaken_

His face was wet, and he realized that he had been crying. Softly, pathetically, quietly.

He'd give anything, _anything _just to know that maybe he was mistaken. Follow Malfoy around like a slave, polish people's shoes, _anything_.

Oh, god, Harry was kissing her.

Ron's hand tightened with anger and he pummeled his pillar soundlessly.

_I must be seeing things, oh no, it can't be true_

_I must be hearing things when I hear him say to her_

_"Forget him, it's over, you're mine now"_

'Forget him, it's over, you're mine now.' Harry was murmuring this mantra over and over into Hermione's hair, while she sighed repeatedly.

'Poor Ron. He doesn't even know.'

Ron's tears stung so badly, but he didn't bother to wipe them. He'd rather have a blurry vision of the pair than see the clear truth, the stark reality.

He turned around slowly and silently, walking almost aimlessly, just following his feet, set off to the Gryffindor common room.

_I must be seeing things I thought I'd never see_

_I must be hearing things, you made a fool of me_

_I must be seeing things and hearing things_

_Oh, no I love you so_

_Oh, please don't go_

The next day, after a dismal breakfast of shoveling his sausages and bacon around his plate, Hermione asked Ron if she could speak to him for a few minutes. In a small part (a tiny part) of his brain that was somehow still curious, he wondered if Ginny knew yet, if everybody knew but didn't want to or had the courage to tell him. Maybe they all did. Maybe he was the only one, the only fool who though that he and Hermione were a pair.

They walked to the lake, and after an uncomfortable silence that lasted for hours, Hermione opened her mouth (the mouth that kissed Harry only ten hours ago) and spoke,

'Ron, I-I'm really s-sorry, but I think we should break up.'

_Oh, no. Please, no._

**A/N: Normally I don't write Harry/Hermione fics, but I heard the song some months ago and read the lyrics today (after painstakingly searching for it, as I didn't know the title) I thought why not? So now you've read it, please review (even if you didn't like it very much) and look for the girl with an angsty face. 'Cos that's me.**_  
_


End file.
